


Escape the reality

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Other, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Vent piece.. Kind of...FUCKING TIRED OF LIFE. I WISH I FUCKING DIED. FUCK...
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper/Skipper Riley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Escape the reality

Dusty stood in his hangar.. Again one of those nights…. "I want to die. I'm useless. I'm gonna kill myself.. I fucking swear."  
He kept telling himself.  
He was trying to place a bandages over the wounds on his landing gear.  
The dark liquid was pouring onto the floor.  
He was shaking, he felt so anxious.  
"they'll find out.. They'll find out.. Oh God what have I done…"  
As he was effortlessly trying to place the bandages properly, the razor blade was still lying on the floor, tight in front of him.  
Suddenly Dusty was startled out of his paint when he heard a knock on the floor.  
He gasped sharply and froze.  
" Dusty?? Dusty are you there, it’s already 9 in the morning!"  
It was Skipper's voice.  
Dusty's heart was shaking and so was his body. He was so scared he wanted to yell him to fuck off. He was angry and scared. But not so much on Skipper but rather himself.  
" why did I have to do it now?? How could I have forgotten??" he thought.  
He remained completely silent. Hydraulic fluids were slowly seeping through the bandages.  
He then heard someone trying to push the door open. But luckily he had locked it.  
So he just stood there, staring at the door, shaking.  
He heard Skipper giving out a tired or disappointed sigh and then leaving.  
Dusty now felt guilt flowing into his core.  
He felt so selfish and rude.  
"how could I have forgotten… why did I have to be so stupid…." his mind got fuzzy and the world around him started spinning.  
The fresh wound started to hurt more and more.  
The little plane put the razor back into it's place and threw everything else back into the first aid kit.  
He threw the kit into the corner of the room and clumsily made his way back onto his sleeping mat. He felt so sick, his heart was racing. He felt scared. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to fall back asleep.  
"I'll be fine. He won't find me… He won't." he kept repeating himself.  
After about half an hour of silence he was finally able to relax by some degree.  
He didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want to have to make up some stupid excuses of why he didn't come to practice or why he ignored Skipper.  
He just wanted to sleep.  
Dusty staied in his hangar until midnight. Trying to pretend he wasn't even there. He ignored every knock. Every call of his name.  
Until finally at midnight he was able to fall asleep. He felt sick from hiding in his hangar for whole day. But he couldn't go out to show himself either. He was too scared.  
"they will find out.." his tired mind kept repeating. But he was getting too exhausted to care. Finally after hours of lying on his sleeping mat, trying to think of a way to get out of his ridiculous situation that he caused himself, he was able to fall asleep.


End file.
